


Après l'Automne...

by KanraChrome



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Communication, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, Second Chances, Slow Burn, healing together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraChrome/pseuds/KanraChrome
Summary: Ivan était parti avec Loïc, la laissant seule et désemparée. Eloise devait se reconstruire. D'abord seule, puis à six, puis à deux.
Relationships: Eloïse/Ethan (Moonlight Lovers), Ivan/Loïc (Moonlight Lovers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Après l'Automne...

La douleur ne s’atténuait pas même après ce qui lui semblait des heures. Avachie, seule et isolée, elle restait prostrée sur la branche d’arbre trop basse à pleurer dans ses bras croisés. Eloise pouvait presque sentir l’aube réchauffer son corps sans la morsure à laquelle elle s’était habituée en étant avec lui, en évoluant pour devenir comme lui. Pour être à ses côtés … mais il avait préféré être aux côtés d’un autre. Ses pleurs redoublèrent, le bruit chassant les quelques oiseaux téméraires qui osaient se poser trop près. 

Un sifflement bref attira son attention, se redressant à peine pour jeter un regard qu’elle espérait assassin mais savait pathétique à celui qui oserait la déranger, rencontrant en contrebas deux yeux bleus étincelants malgré l’ombre projetée d’une capuche sur son visage. Un autre visage s’imprima dans son esprit, deux yeux oranges et chaleureux sous une cape noire qui les faisaient ressortir. La cape d’Ethan était blanche à imprimé militaire, comme celles qu’elle avait vu dans les films de guerre sur la Russie. Il contrastait beaucoup trop avec son environnement forestier. 

\- Descends.   
\- Non. Surtout pas pour toi. 

Eloise avait à nouveau enfoui son visage dans ses bras, butée, pensant que le claquement de sa cape indiquait qu’il allait l’abandonner comme Ivan l’avait fait il y a quelques heures à peine. C’était tout ce qu’elle méritait pour ne pas avoir écouté les mises en garde d’Ethan après tout, n’est-ce pas ? Et puis soudain plus d’arbre mais une épaule solide contre son ventre. Le sol se rapprochait beaucoup trop vite. Personne ne viendrait la sauver si il la tuait maintenant, il pourrait toujours prétendre qu’il l’avait trouvée le cou rompu et- les feuilles de chêne étaient jolies d’aussi près, pensa-t-elle alors qu’Ethan atterrissait accroupi avec souplesse sans qu’elle ne ressente le moindre choc, n’ayant même pas eu le temps de crier. À nouveau debout sans savoir comment, ses muscles ankylosés lâchèrent sous son poids, l’obligeant à se raccrocher à lui par réflexe. Solide. Nerveux. Eloise finit par le libérer de son étreinte maladroite pour le suivre sans un mot, se jetant sur son lit sans lui décocher un seul mot. L’ancienne Calice l’avait senti hésiter, avant de laisser la porte entrouverte. 

La jeune femme se réveilla en milieu d’après-midi, groggy et les cheveux en bataille, restant le visage enfoui entre ses deux coussins avec un soupir las. Elle avait mal à la tête d’avoir trop pleuré, encore. Avec un soupir, la jeune fille se tapota les joues, il était temps de se reprendre. Personne dans les couloirs évidemment, ça faisait plusieurs jours que son cycle de sommeil recalé lui permettait de ne croiser personne. Dans sa salle de bain, beaucoup trop de produits de beauté qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Des crèmes, des soins pour cheveux, du maquillage, des masques, un assortiment de vernis … un rapide coup d’œil au miroir lui signifia qu’elle en avait définitivement besoin et le mot d’encouragement de Béliath l’aida à se lancer pour se reprendre, au moins physiquement. Comment pouvait-il encore l’appeler ma belle, après l’épave qu’elle était devenue ?

Combien d’heures s’était écoulée pendant qu’elle prenait soin d’elle ? Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur éclat mais pas ses yeux, toujours mornes et rougis, ni son sourire. Son regard tomba sur un vieux flacon sans étiquette qui ne lui appartenait définitivement pas, délaissant un instant sa brosse pour l’ouvrir. Un mot était plié soigneusement en quatre dedans, avec la mention “Pour maux de tête. Un cachet à croquer.” Le sien n’était toujours pas passé, qu’est-ce qu’elle risquait ? Un frisson et une grimace de dégoût apparemment, le goût de la pastille atrocement amer et herbacé alors que le médicament se disloquait sur sa langue. Eloise froissa le mot d’Ethan tant le goût était atroce le temps d’avaler, mais ça avait le mérite d’être efficace rapidement. Elle respira un grand coup, son mal de tête presque disparu. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il l’aidait, il aurait dû se délecter de sa souffrance le connaissant. Pourtant, son mot aplani sous un gros volume se retrouva soigneusement gardé avec celui de Béliath et la boite de cachets trouva une place à vie sur sa table de chevet. 

En ouvrant la porte de la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter, elle remarqua que le verre cassé avait disparu. Tout sentait le produit ménager et la colle à bois, le soleil tapant sur les carreaux neufs des meubles hauts et les comptoirs brillants de propreté. Même la tâche de vin au sol avait été retirée durant son ermitage passager. Un nouveau mot, d’Aaron cette fois. Il avait fait les courses pour elle. Vladimir et Raphaël s’étaient occupés du ménage à en juger par leur mot conjoint posé sur un livre flambant neuf pour se changer les idées. Le cœur gonflé de gratitude, Eloise remarqua que de par son attitude et celle d’Ivan, ils auraient totalement pu l’abandonner à son sort. L’ancienne Calice n’aurait jamais cru que le clan tenait tant à elle. 

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, loin du manoir. Eloise avait repris contact avec Mélanie et envoyait de temps en temps des photos quand elle pensait à faire développer le vieux Kodak que Béliath avait déniché pour lui offrir. La jeune femme marchait désormais jusqu’à Anteros Academy tous les jours, se confondant avec les élèves pour s’imprégner d’une insouciance qu’elle pensait oubliée et se plonger dans les ressources de la bibliothèque pour pallier à toutes ses lacunes. Parfois, elle restait des heures à lire à la terrasse du café proche, s’imaginant la vie des gens qui partageaient une partie de son après-midi. 

Mais toujours Eloise rentrait avant la nuit tombée, par peur de les revoir. Malgré sa nouvelle vie rangée et ses précautions, elle avait aperçu Béliath et Ethan au Snake Room un soir, alertée par la voix enjôleuse et l’autre plus éraillée. Soudain sa solitude pesait trop lourd, attirant leur attention par ses pleurs impossible à contenir. La pauvre s’excusait entre deux sanglots d’être partie comme une voleuse et de tout ce qu’elle avait pu faire de mal. Ils l’avaient escortée au manoir sans poser de questions, Béliath lui chuchotant juste qu’elle était libre de ses mouvements désormais, mais excuses acceptées. Ethan les avait refusées avec son volume vocal habituel, c’était pas sa faute pour rien. Étrangement, les deux réponses totalement opposées l’apaisèrent plus qu’elle ne voulait se l’avouer.

En revenant vivre au manoir, Eloise s’était rendue compte qu’elle n’avait presque pas noué de lien avec ses colocataires, se basant uniquement sur ce qu’Ivan pensait d’eux et eux agissant selon leurs rapports avec Ivan. Elle avait révisé son jugement sur presque tous. Vladimir était plus qu’une figure paternelle biaisée, Bélaith plus qu’un séducteur aux goûts vestimentaires douteux, Aaron plus qu’une brute toujours au premier degré, Raphaël plus qu’une personne gentille et aveugle … Ethan plus qu’un petit con suffisant et manipulateur. Eloise avait appris à débattre, à ne jamais perdre ses moyens, à se poser au lieu de réagir sous le coup de l’émotion, à ne pas juger au premier coup d’œil et à lire entre les lignes grâce à chacun d’eux, petit à petit.

L'ancienne Calice avait perdu toute notion du temps même redevenue humaine, se réveillant toujours en début d’après-midi et se couchant quand Béliath et Ethan rentraient, les croisant très peu. Elle les accompagnait parfois jusqu’au village, se posant dans un restaurant pour assister à un concert ou respirant l’air sur la place, assise sur la fontaine à se laisser aller à la mélancolie face au magasin de fleurs à vendre. Hors de question de rentrer dans le Moondance. Béliath la rejoignait et l’invitait à danser, seuls au milieu de la nuit quand ils sentait que sa mélancolie restait en surface. Quand sa tristesse devenait ingérable, c’était du frais brutalement collé sur sa nuque. C’était toujours Ethan qui avait réussi à voler un verre de cocktail au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin pour la sortir de ses idées noires. 

Eloise lui hurlait souvent dessus pour se défouler, rejetant toute la faute sur lui, lui reprochant injustement tout ce qui lui était arrivé avec un index accusateur. Il ne bronchait pas, encaissant le moindre reproche sans la quitter des yeux des semaines durant. Jusqu’à ce certain soir où il avait déjà bu avant de la rejoindre, trinquant juste à son échec de ne pas avoir pu la sauver de l’emprise d’Ivan. La claque avait résonné avec violence alors qu’il lui forçait à ouvrir les yeux cliniquement, méthodiquement, ses deux poignets emprisonnés pour l’empêcher de fuir alors qu’il faisait un historique beaucoup trop précis de tout ce qu’il s’était passé durant sa vie de Calice et de tout ce qui n’allait pas durant cette période. 

Elle savait qu’il avait raison et pourtant, son poing s’abattit sur l’épaule d’Ethan pour évacuer sa frustration, s’arrêtant uniquement à cause de la douleur. “Pleure, frappe, crie, ça te fera du bien. Je te soignerai après”. Eloise avait pleuré, frappé, crié, s’était raccrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Solide. Nerveux. Il la regardait du coin de l’œil avec un mélange d’émotions complexes, passant un bras autour de ses épaules en lui laissant les deux cocktails malgré ses protestations. Eloise l’avait évité puis snobé après cette soirée, puis avait attendu qu’il revienne la voir quand elle se sentait à nouveau mal, buvant en silence dans une ambiance d’abord hostile, puis résignée, puis de plus en plus confortable. Il avait fini par lui faire accepter le départ d’Ivan. Eloise lui en voulait encore, mais ce sentiment s’atténuait de plus en plus, jusqu’au jour où elle s’était excusée. Un haussement d’épaule, une tournée, et c’était oublié. 

Les saisons défilaient avec leur lot de changements. La découverte de la cabane de chasseurs où le réseau passait sur sa propriété grâce à Aaron, comment s’intégrer et soutenir un de leurs débats dans le grand salon, comment archiver et ranger la bibliothèque. L’absence d’Ivan se résorbait petit à petit dans le cœur des habitants du manoir et elle soupçonnait Raphaël de ne pas y être étranger. Les relations perdues se renouaient, la vie en communauté fonctionnait à nouveau. Eloise se surprenait à les détailler et à noter chaque changement, une double page pour chacun d’eux plus ou moins remplie d’anecdotes sans conséquences … et puis il y avait les pages d’Ethan, toujours aussi difficile à vivre, mais qui avait tellement changé. 

Des pages et des pages et des pages remplies de remarques importantes et de découvertes insoupçonnées. Il avait un cercle de connaissances en dehors du manoir, possédait un véhicule, gagnait de l’argent pour payer ce dont il avait besoin, vidait et remplissait le stock de café comme un étudiant avant ses partiels et réparait tout ce qu’il pouvait. Le générateur, les connectiques, son appareil photo, sa montre, … il lui avait détachée du poignet une fois pour l’ouvrir sous ses protestations et lui rendre en râlant qu’elle avait un quart d’heure de retard. Force était de constater en lisant l’heure à la pharmacie qu’il avait raison. Eloise ne l’avait jamais vu lire l’heure avant cette fois-là, et depuis il attrapait son poignet pour regarder sa montre quand l’occasion se présentait. Pour peu, elle aurait cru à une technique de drague pour se rapprocher. 

Avec leurs nouveaux liens tissés se créaient de nouvelles habitudes. Eloise adorait arriver la première dans le grand salon pour répéter ses gammes, saluant Raphaël et Aaron qui arrivaient toujours les premiers avant ou après leur entraînement en discutant parfois d’armes et de passes. Vladimir arrivait ensuite avec des livres sous le bras. Il lui en conseillait parfois, lisant les recommandations d’Eloise d’abord avec dubitativité avant de lui faire confiance. Raphaël y allait souvent de son commentaire avisé, Aaron suivait quand il avait lu le livre ou posait des sujets de débat et ils pouvaient rester des nuits entières ainsi. Béliath et Ethan se joignaient plus rarement à eux malgré les tentatives de Raphaël de les intégrer, Béliath n’y voyant aucun intérêt et Ethan les fixant d’un regard arrogant dans lequel elle avait appris à deviner un soupçon d’envie. 

Il n’était pas rare qu'elle découvre un de ses propres livres disparus posé dans sa salle de bain avec une critique insolente mais complète du point de vue d’Ethan, ce qui la mettait suffisamment en colère pour qu’elle le harangue dès que le verrou de sa porte tournait. La situation finissait toujours en débat d'opinion houleux dans le couloir en bloquant la salle de bain commune, se criant dessus même sur le chemin du village au plus grand désespoir de Béliath. C’était devenu une habitude désormais, et la véhémence s’était atténuée au profit d’une surprise sincère et réciproque, l’un comme l’autre découvrant leur potentiel mutuel, tous les deux érudits et éclairés malgré leurs idées divergentes. Une forme de compétition positive s’était installée entre eux, les poussant à rechercher ce qu’ils pouvaient pour se surprendre l’un et l’autre, et parfois revenir sur leurs préjugés. Eloise avouait bien volontiers quand elle se trompait, Ethan apprenait, à la plus grande surprise du reste des habitants du manoir. 

Après quelques mois, il lui semblait que tous les vampires s’étaient rapprochés les uns des autres comme au bon vieux temps qu’elle n’avait pas connu, interagissant plus souvent, se retrouvant désormais presque tous dans le grand salon pour vaquer à leurs occupations respectives au lieu d’être éclatés aux quatre coins du manoir. La place qu’occupait Ivan était désormais presque indiscernable. Raphaël et Vladimir dissertaient pendant que Béliath commentait les scores aux fléchettes d’Ethan et Aaron, essayant de les déstabiliser le plus possible. Il y gagnait seulement de grands éclats de rire et des moqueries qui lui glissaient dessus, le bruit animant la pièce d’un souffle de vie qu’elle avait appris à apprécier. Eloise se joignit au club des lecteurs avec l’aisance de l’habitude, regardant les autres jouer avec une pointe de curiosité.

\- Ma belle rejoins-nous un peu, sinon tu vas finir avec des lunettes avant l'heure. Comme Ethan.  
\- Mais j't'emmerde !   
\- Ton langage Ethan. 

La voix claquante de Vladimir avait été couverte par les rires de Béliath et Aaron, Eloise pouffant plus à la remarque du maître de maison qu’à l’échec d’Ethan, la fléchette turquoise fichée à la lisière du triple un et du triple vingt. Il l’avait déjà oubliée, trop occupé à essayer de calmer l'hilarité d'Aaron et Béliath qui le charriaient sans pitié sur cette information notée prestement. Elle rit aussi, la scène un nouveau souvenir bien meilleur que la fois où il l’avait menacée dans cette même pièce, en y repensant. Depuis le départ d’Ivan il n’y avait pas eu de réelles disputes ni de coups échangés. Ils se criaient parfois dessus, mais Ethan aboyait plus qu’il ne mordait et les autres s’en amusaient beaucoup trop à ses dépens. 

\- Oh toi la ferme ! Fais mieux pour voir.   
\- Apprends-moi alors. 

Un long silence incrédule s'abattit lentement sur le grand salon, Béliath et Aaron soufflés, Vladimir et Raphaël se retournant comme un seul homme, Ethan rapprochant son visage du sien à la recherche de quelque chose dans son regard, déjà agacé. Eloise en profita pour détailler le bleu de ses yeux sans crainte, lui tenant tête pour le faire céder avec un sourire suffisant qu’elle avait développé à son contact. Eloise ne s’était pas attendue à ce qu’il soupire et lui donne ses propres fléchettes à la peinture métallisée écaillée. Le sifflement impressionné d’Aaron en disait long sur ce qu’il se jouait sous leurs yeux. En dix-sept ans, il ne les avait jamais prêtées une seule fois, apprit-elle bien plus tard. 

Aucune de ses fléchettes n’avait touché la cible. Le rire éraillé et moqueur d’Ethan aurait dû la faire réagir mais sentir sa main sur la sienne pour corriger sa position et le voir lancer en râlant pour la forme valait beaucoup plus à ses yeux. Eloise se sentait légère pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, à partager un moment de jeu sans prise de tête ni conflit qui la dépassait, sans cette hiérarchie qu’il avait essayé d’instaurer entre eux quand elle était arrivée, juste deux personnes pas encore amies face à une cible déjà bien abimée. Finalement, il n’y avait plus qu’eux face au cercle bigarré à parler de parabole et d’optimisation du geste, les autres réunis autour de la table à les observer en y allant de leurs petits paris et remarques à mi-voix. 

Elle admirait la fluidité de son geste, mais surtout sa concentration, remarquant qu’il se mordait la langue comme un enfant en visant. Une manie qu’ils avaient en commun, à son plus grand amusement. Eloise s’acharna en prenant en compte ses remarques, oubliant totalement le reste des habitants du manoir qui étaient partis se coucher les uns après les autres. Eloise lui rendit ses fléchettes avant l’aube, réalisant l’heure qu’il était en le voyant étouffer un bâillement et rater son tir. Ethan avait hoché négativement la tête en lui disant qu’elle pouvait les garder pour s'entraîner de jour, il lui faudrait bien ça pour se mettre au niveau. Il l’abandonna avec un signe de la main pour la première fois, la laissant seule avec ses fléchettes à la peinture écaillée qu’elle admirait rêveusement en posant ses doigts là où il les avait posé tellement de fois auparavant. 

Eloise s’était réveillée plus tôt que d’habitude, l’orage masquant le soleil d’épais nuages noirs. Un mauvais pressentiment la tiraillait, l’empêchant de se rendormir ou au moins de lézarder dans son lit en appréciant le bruit des gouttes lourdes contre sa vitre. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle se retrouvait debout alors que d’habitude rien ne pouvait la réveiller du début à la fin de l’averse, ses pas la menant à la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose de chaud à boire. Peut-être qu’elle pourrait même profiter du tourne-disque dans le petit salon, Raphaël ayant recommencé à laisser ses vinyles en bas maintenant que la jeune femme ne se tendait plus quand une musique enregistrée résonnait près d’elle. La porte était déjà étrangement entrouverte et la chaleur du feu de cheminée lui sauta au visage, manquant de lui faire lâcher sa tasse de café. Ethan était là, enroulé dans sa cape à fixer le feu dont il était beaucoup trop proche, frissonnant et claquant des dents. Les vampires ne ressentaient pas le froid pourtant. 

Elle s’approcha encore, posant sa tasse sur la table basse. Ses yeux vides fixaient les flammes alors qu’il resserrait les pans de sa cape sur lui, chuchotant avec empressement dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Tous lui avaient parlé de ses crises à demi-mot, mais voir son âme s’éteindre comme une bougie soufflée en pleine tempête était beaucoup plus impressionnant. Eloise s’assit lentement sans le quitter des yeux, sortant son carnet pour noter ses observations par réflexe, au cas-où l’un des autres en ait besoin. Sa main tremblait en écrivant. 

L’angoisse et la détresse d’Ethan était palpables, elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux de l’entendre supplier à demi-mot, comprenant qu’il cherchait à empêcher quelqu’un de partir seul. Eloise allait pour poser sa main sur la sienne aux gants prêts à craquer sous la pression de sa poigne mais le grondement de l’orage résonna d’un coup, illuminant la pièce malgré les épais rideaux tirés. Son cri et son expression désespérée figée resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire. Elle comprenait désormais ce qu’il avait voulu lui dire, quand il lui expliquait ce que Maupassant voulait retranscrire quand il parlait de Peur.

La flamme se rallumait lentement dans ses yeux hagards, reprenant petit à petit conscience de son environnement sans la remarquer, son souffle encore erratique et les ombres des flammes dansantes sur ses traits tirés et son visage livide. Eloise retourna dans la cuisine avec sa tasse, toquant à la porte pour ne pas qu’il soit surpris avant d’entrer comme si de rien n’était, lui tendant la tasse de café sans rien dire. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu’elle avait tout vu et tout noté, le cahier abandonné par terre. Ethan éteignit le feu sans un mot pendant qu’Eloise récupérait ses notes, la machine à café à nouveau allumée pendant qu’elle s’asseyait confortablement et se calmait en serrant un des oreillers dans ses bras. Une tasse fumante se retrouva devant son nez, tenue par un gants aux coutures éprouvées. Le liquide tremblait. La jeune femme savait déjà qu’il n’était pas doué pour les banalités. Ça lui convenait aussi, ce moment de silence partagé après la tempête le temps que tous les deux s’en remettent.

La jeune femme la prit pour boire à son tour sans bruit, le regardant s’asseoir à ses côtés, à la recherche d’un contact dont il avait besoin mais qu’il ne demanderait jamais par orgueil. Ils restèrent en silence à attendre que l’orage se calme, Eloise petit à petit bercée par le bruit des gouttes contre la vitre et se calant pour poser sa tête contre son épaule, sans demander la permission. Elle pouvait senti à quel point il était solide, mais nerveux. La voix d’Aaron résonnait dans le grand salon, réveillant Eloise qui remarqua aussitôt la cape épaisse d’Ethan qui la couvrait sommairement. 

Son cahier était ouvert sur une longue lettre proprement rédigée, d’une écriture tellement penchée et aérienne qu’elle en était presque illisible, pour lui expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé pour lui. Ethan n’était pas encore capable d’en parler, alors il l’avait écrit pour lui offrir une forme de remerciement, c’était tout lui. Physiquement loin l’un de l’autre, ils n’avaient encore jamais été aussi proches. La scène se reproduisit plus souvent, le nombre de lettres s’accumulant désormais dans un porte-vue turquoise qui lui permettait de retracer sa vie et de mieux le comprendre et l’appréhender. Un témoignage précieux de la confiance qu’il avait décidé de lui accorder.

Eloise ne pensait presque plus à Ivan, excepté à une occasion. Lors de sa lente chute la nuit de son arrivée, les bris de verre volant avec les pétales teintés de carmin autour d’elle. Ivan, le regard enfiévré qui détruisait sa porte et lui disait de ne pas s’inquiéter, qu’il ne fallait pas que les autres le sachent. Une soudaine pression sur son épaule, son nom d’une voix enrouée par le sommeil, un hurlement silencieux et Ivan disparut, remplacé par un monstre informe aux yeux oranges qui voulait son bien, rien que son bien. Eloise se redressa d’un coup, les rayons du soleil couchant teintant tout d’un orange chaud qui la rendait nauséeuse. Et soudain, du bleu qui contrastait beaucoup trop avec son environnement. 

L'ancienne Calice cligna des yeux, les fragments restants de l’image bestiale d’Ivan petit à petit remplacés par le visage inquiet d’Ethan, sa lourde veste jetée sur ses épaules encore tremblantes pour l’isoler de son récent cauchemar et la réancrer à la réalité. Elle se jeta maladroitement dans ses bras pour se rassurer, tremblante comme une feuille. Il lui rendit en passant un bras autour de sa taille, restant un simple appui. Solide. Nerveux. Lui rappelant qu’Ivan était parti. Il avait encore les traces de ses draps imprimées sur sa peau trop pâle. Eloise souffla en reposant plus sereinement son front dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule, chuchotant d’une toute petite voix pour le remercier. Il ne répondit pas, resserrant juste la prise sur sa taille de la même manière qu’elle enlaçait ses épaules lors des orages pour le sortir de ses souvenirs. Eloise fixait toujours nerveusement la porte, comme si il allait surgir. Ethan aussi l’avait compris. 

\- Laisse, je vais la fermer.  
\- NON. 

Eloise s’était raccrochée à lui avec la force du désespoir pour l’en empêcher en lui racontant ce qu’il s’était passé le deuxième soir, la seconde fois qu’elle avait tourné le verrou de sa porte en parlant trop vite, sa voix montant à nouveau dans les aigus sous le coup de la panique. L’ancienne Calice s’emportait sur les détails même intimes enfouis sous son déni, sentant le bras qui l’enlaçait se tendre de plus en plus. Un silence pour lui demander si il pouvait donner son avis. Eloise acquiesça, encore craintive. La violence de ses mots était justifiée, décelant dans sa voix tremblante de colère autre chose déjà décelé quand elle lui avait demandé de l’accompagner au Moondance avec pour récupérer Ivan. Quelque chose qui sentait le vécu. Paradoxalement, ça l’apaisait de savoir que lui aussi trouvait ça anormal, personne d’autre au manoir n’ayant jamais mentionné l’accident de la porte en la faisant remplacer. 

Il faisait nuit désormais, Eloise s’endormait lentement contre son épaule brûlante. Combien de temps était-il resté à endurer le soleil pour l’apaiser ? Ethan avait relâché son étreinte en somnolant, mais sa peur était tenace. Alors la jeune femme attrapa son poignet comme il le faisait si souvent pour faire semblant de lire l’heure, fermement sans chercher à blesser, lui murmurant juste de rester encore un peu, le temps de se rendormir. Elle s’était attendue à ce qu’il se dégage ou refuse et l’abandonne en fermant la porte. Il l’avait juste lâchée pour s’étirer avec un craquement loin d’être discret après autant de temps passé immobile. Ethan aurait pu partir, au lieu de ça il entrouvrit un peu plus la porte et s’assit à côté de la jeune femme qui le craignait à nouveau à cause de ses souvenirs affluants, à la place qu’Ivan avait occupée fut un temps. Malgré ses peurs, Eloise se recoucha, fixant la couleur froide de ses yeux en se blottissant sous les couvertures, et s’endormit après qu’il ait négligemment remis son manteau sur elle. 

La jeune femme se réveilla plus tard dans la journée, cherchant en tâtonnant ses cachets contre le mal de tête. Il y avait quelque chose de lourd sur sa couverture qui l’empêchait de bouger. Tournant la tête, Eloise remarqua qu’Ethan s’était endormi, ou plutôt écroulé de fatigue à ses côtés. Sa respiration était à peine audible. Inspiration, expiration, coupure, expiration. Ses traits n’étaient pas durcis pour une fois, presque apaisés, lui donnant l’air d’être à peine sorti de l’adolescence. Elle savait qu’il avait été obligé de grandir trop vite grâce à ses lettres. Eloise glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour pouvoir regarder son visage, remarquant à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet les vestiges de traces de brûlures encore mal résorbées. Il avait dû rester si longtemps au soleil pour pouvoir la veiller sans se plaindre. Elle se sentait à la fois coupable et attendrie. 

Les paroles de Raphaël et d’Aaron sur sa dévotion lui revenaient en tête. Le discours d’Ethan sur la loyauté aussi. Sous l’emprise d’Ivan, l’inconsciente qu’elle était n’avait jamais remarqué à quel point il s’oubliait pour les autres. À l’époque Eloise ne possédait pas les clés pour le comprendre. Désormais, elle savait que personne n’avait été là pour lui, alors il était prêt à tout pour les autres en espérant secrètement finir en héros. Peignant doucement ses cheveux de ses doigts fins, un sourire doux naquit sur ses lèvres en remarquant que ses traits et tout son corps se décrispaient avec un soupir d’aise et qu’Ethan s’était rapproché d’elle. Une image fugace de chat lui traversa l’esprit, pouffant de rire en se recouchant plus près de lui et caressant ses cheveux jusqu’à s’endormir à nouveau, réellement apaisée cette fois.

Eloise s’était à nouveau réveillée avant lui, se massant la nuque en ouvrant ses rideaux sur une nuit noire. Le son du piano lui parvenait malgré l’heure tardive, sûrement Vladimir. Elle fixa Ethan longuement, profitant qu’il dorme à poings fermés pour s’habiller même pour quelques heures. L’ancienne Calice se brossait les cheveux quand il commença à se réveiller, s’étirant avant de se redresser assis, baillant la bouche grande ouverte en se tirant les cheveux en arrière. Eloise se retenait de rire en l’observant dans le miroir, son hilarité grandissante à chaque fois que le nid de broussailles qu’étaient devenus ses cheveux trop fins et trop clairs passait devant ses yeux.

Alors il ressemblait à ça le matin, le terrible vampire impulsif rempli de haine ? Ethan n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il n’était pas dans sa chambre, grommelant contre la porte entrouverte et disparaissant de sa vue. Un bruit sourd lui indiqua qu’il pensait être dans sa chambre et qu’il avait cru la salle de bain en face. Toute bribe de souvenir de son cauchemar s’était volatilisée alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Information acquise : Il n’était pas du matin. Étrangement, ça le rendait beaucoup plus humain. 

Eloise se détendait dans le grand bassin de la salle de bain des garçons, s’étirant paresseusement avant de se plonger à nouveau dans l’eau tiède et parfumée. Comme il était bon de pouvoir s’étendre sans être arrêtée par un bord de baignoire trop abrupt. La jeune femme avait pris l’habitude de l’occuper la journée quand elle voulait réfléchir, laissant de plus en plus ses produits dans la salle de bain commune. Avec permission d’occuper le placard de droite, après qu’Ethan soit venu toquer à sa porte grande ouverte pour réquisitionner la sienne. 

Avec un sourire qu’elle ne cherchait plus à cacher, Eloise se remémorait l’odeur de cèdre inédite qu’elle avait sentie ce soir-là et le déodorant oublié. C’était devenu une nouvelle habitude, une nouvelle routine émergeant petit à petit pour s’ajouter à toutes les autres. Il prenait sa salle de bain en premier pendant qu’Eloise lézardait au lit. En échange il lui laissait la grande salle de bain quand personne ne l’utilisait de jour. Et leurs affaires se mélangeaient, les odeurs devenaient rassurantes, quotidiennes. Une brosse à dent oubliée sur son évier, des bandes de cire dans son placard. Parfois, la pensée fugace que c’est ce qu’elle aurait aimé vivre dans son couple lui traversait l’esprit, mais la jeune femme la chassait aussitôt. Impossible, Ivan allait revenir.

Si il y avait bien quelque chose d’immuable dans la vie au manoir, plus que le mobilier ou l’ordre des livres dans la bibliothèque, c’était les vêtements de ses colocataires. Eloise s’était tellement habituée à les voir tous les jours que le moindre changement lui sautait aux yeux. Les cheveux plus longs de Raphaël, la canne de Vladimir repolie, les baskets neuves d’Aaron, … Béliath et Ethan étaient les seuls à ne jamais changer. Jusqu’au jour où elle entendit des éclats de voix dans le couloir, suffisamment forts pour être inhabituels. Aaron riait adossé à sa porte en regardant Béliath tenter de forcer Ethan à ouvrir celle de sa chambre, la dispute dans une langue qui lui était encore inconnue mais qu’elle commençait à reconnaître. Un regard avec Aaron et Eloise sut que ce n’était pas quelque chose de grave, le rire de Béliath une indication de plus, même si elle se sentait mal pour Ethan. Il se faisait toujours charrier par les autres à force de les chercher en premier, mais là au saut du lit ? Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait, cette fois ? 

Eloise eut sa réponse assez vite quand Béliath l’aperçut en roulant des yeux. Il s’approchait avec un sourire beaucoup trop amusé pour qu’elle lui refuse sa demande à voix basse. C’était le seul moyen de faire sortir Ethan, apparemment. Aaron se plaignait déjà des jeunes de nos jours, mais restait pour regarder. Elle avait entendu le bruit, même discret du verrou d’Ethan qui tournait, sûrement parce que le couloir était devenu trop calme. Béliath regardait aussi la porte, restant dans un silence qui n’annonçait rien de bon avant de la chatouiller avec une mèche de cheveux dans le cou, la faisant crier de surprise. Il acceptait en riant son coup dans l’épaule qui manquait de conviction, bon joueur. 

Le claquement retentissant de la porte résonna dans toute la bâtisse, dévoilant un Ethan alerte et prêt à en découdre, avant de réaliser qu’il avait été piégé. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire désolé, riant en le voyant souffler et croiser les bras. Ça lui allait bien, les bras découverts en gardant ses gants. Comment ça. La litanie de compliments d’une voix plus aiguë que la normale acheva de donner envie à Ethan de retourner dans sa chambre et d’y rester à vie, heureusement Béliath l’avait bloqué. Condamné aux remarques sur ses nouveaux vêtements. 

Eloise lui avait déjà tourné autour trois fois, essayant de lui faire décroiser les bras pour pouvoir voir sa nouvelle tenue. Ils venaient d’être passés au sèche-linge mais depuis quand Ethan les avait ? Est-ce qu’il les avait achetés ? Les avaient ressortis ? Pour quelle occasion ? Béliath ne tarissait pas d’éloges qu’elle approuvait en opinant du chef, trouvant sincèrement que ça lui allait beaucoup mieux. Fugacement, Eloise imagina la chemise dont il avait roulé les manches et laissée ouverte sur ses propres épaules, lui attrapant les bras pour qu’il soit face à elle. 

Oh, elle allait lui piquer le matin, la chemise était suffisamment grande pour qu’elle se blotisse dedans. Un long échange de regards plus tard, Ethan les décroisait à regret pour enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son jean, lui laissant à loisir le temps de l’observer. Solide. Nerveux. Évitant leurs regards et refusant leurs compliments à mi-voix, presque silencieux pour une fois. Avec un débardeur vraiment blanc qui cachait moins son corps et une chemise turquoise plus légère que son manteau fardeau, il avait définitivement l’air moins menaçant. Plus léger, plus libéré. Comme quand Ivan avait délaissé sa cape. Elle s’était mordu la lèvre par instinct en voyant la chemise glisser de son épaule. Ethan l’avait évidemment remarqué.

\- Tu apprécies la vue chérie ?  
\- J’en vois tellement plus quand tu squattes mon lit. Chéri. 

Vladimir en avait fait tomber sa canne et Raphaël son livre, Aaron avait rouvert la porte de la salle de bain d’un coup et Béliath était rendu muet par la révélation, coupé en pleine tirade. Un regard entre eux et elle secoua la tête pendant qu’il passait un bras autour de ses épaules pour l’attirer à lui, la chemise glissant juste assez pour qu’Eloise puisse poser sa tempe contre son épaule nue. Ils leur offraient leurs sourires le plus arrogant et rayonnant malgré le rose qui colorait joues de la jeune femme, se délectant de la situation. L’expression outrée de Vladimir n’avait pas de prix, de même que le rire partagé d’Aaron et Béliath et le hochement de tête approbateur de Raphaël qui tendait la main à Béliath pour avoir son argent. Il allait maintenant falloir expliquer le quiproquo, les blagues les plus courtes étant les meilleures. Eloise se resserra contre lui, souhaitant que cette blague-là dure bien plus longtemps.

Elle avait toujours gardé une forme de distance physique avec Ethan, leurs contacts se limitant aux mains et aux poignets après tout ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux quand Ivan était encore là. Depuis la mésaventure dans le couloir en revanche, Eloise s’était surprise à poser plus souvent sa main sur son avant-bras pour attirer son attention, le sentant se raidir au début jusqu’à ce qu’il ne réagisse qu’en tournant vivement la tête pour la regarder. Il avait commencé à toucher ses cheveux, d’abord pour la déconcentrer quand ils jouaient aux fléchettes à souffler dans ses boucles. 

Petit à petit, il en était venu à les tresser mécaniquement pour se détendre après une crise, le contact de ses gants d’abord étrange devenant une habitude. Ils se cherchaient mutuellement, osant s’aventurer plus loin par défi. Eloise était toujours celle qui allait le plus loin en premier, sachant qu’il ne le ferait pas à cause de tout ce qu’il y avait eu entre eux comme violence physique. Un soir que la jeune femme avait bu avec Aaron plus que de raison, Eloise avait mis la main aux fesses d’Ethan par défi avec un grand sourire fier de son initiative. Il lui avait rendu devant tous les autres pour la déconcentrer aux fléchettes en la fixant dans les yeux pendant qu’elle bégayait. Une barrière s’était affaissée ce jour là. 

Ils étaient devenus encore plus proches après avoir partagé tant de souvenirs pour lui et de craintes pour elle, se laissant aller dans les bras de l’autre quand Eloise faisait des cauchemars ou qu’Ethan replongeait trop profondément dans son passé, se calmant dans une étreinte aussi solide que rassurante. L’ancienne Calice se souvenait vaguement d’Ivan, quand il lui disait que c’étaient Constance et lui contre le monde. Dans le silence de sa chambre, blottie contre le torse d’Ethan après avoir revécu pour la énième fois sa mort, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire le parallèle et resserra son étreinte, le sentant faire de même en réponse. C’était la première fois qu’il prenait une telle initiative. Qu’elle sentait ses lèvres dans ses cheveux, le contact fugace l’aidant à s’endormir contre lui. Eloise lui avait rendu le soir d’orage suivant, caressant ses cheveux en embrassant doucement les mèches collées de sueur. Une nouvelle barrière s’était affaissée.

Eloise avait 21 ans. À force de vivre avec les mêmes personnes et la même routine tous les jours, elle en avait oublié que les années passaient et la faisaient changer, contrairement à eux. Aucun ne fêtait son anniversaire sauf Béliath et tous avaient leurs dates durant lesquelles ils se perdaient pour mieux revenir. Mais c’était la première fois qu’ils lui préparaient quelque chose. Aaron et Béliath s’étaient occupés des courses et chacun y allait de son verre et de son mot gentil, pour une fois presque tous assis autour de la table sans dispute ni discussion houleuse. 

Elle se sentait … à sa place, même si l’ancienne Calice était la seule à manger l’assortiment de pâtisseries qu’ils avaient rapportés. Le pâtissier lui était inconnu malgré sa connaissance du village et des villes alentours, moquée gentiment par ses camarades pour prendre en photo chacun des petits gâteaux prestement avalé une fois satisfaite du cliché. Ses cadeaux étaient jalousement gardés sur le piano fermé. Un magnifique livre photo, une pierre douce aux reflets d’ambre qui devaient lui donner du courage pour aborder quelqu’un, une carte détaillée des bois et une boussole pour ne plus qu’elle se perde, un plaid doux et chaud qui se mariait à merveille avec ses yeux. 

Aucun cadeau d’Ethan. Il n’était même pas autour de la table avec eux, son absence lui brûlant la poitrine plus qu’elle ne l’aurait pensé. Eloise se faisait une raison depuis trois ans, c’était une de ses dates après tout. La jeune femme avait dansé avec chacun d’eux, parlé et ri à tel point qu’elle avait la gorge sèche, oubliant un instant que pour la troisième année consécutive Ivan n’était pas revenu. Qu’Ethan n’était pas venu. Le bruit de la porte d’entrée résonna malgré l’approche de minuit, Ethan se vautrant presque au sol, la respiration sifflante comme si il avait couru la moitié du territoire. Une partie de son visage fumait encore de son exposition au soleil malgré sa lourde cape, mais elle remarqua surtout ses yeux. C’était la première fois que la tempête qui y grondait était non pas apaisée mais contenue. Ethan s’était redressé entre temps, retirant sa cape avec un sourire fier malgré son teint livide. 

Eloise s’était attendu à ce qu’il crie comme d’habitude. AU lieu de ça, il lui tendit sans un mot un vieux livre aux pages parcheminées et à la couverture en cuir élimée, gondolé par l’humidité. Elle l’ouvrit précautionneusement, découvrant la photo d’un jeune garçon espiègle aux cheveux et aux yeux trop clairs sur le cliché en noir et blanc, difficilement tenu par une femme qui se retenait de rire en le grondant. Le livre contenait des partitions annotées à la main d’une écriture maladroitement penchée mais volontaire, des dessins de constellations fantaisistes. Quelques tâches d’encre, une tache de chocolat essuyée à la va-vite et sur laquelle on avait redessiné les notes avec application. Eloise regardait chaque page, s’imprégnant de ce que le livre avait vécu avec son propriétaire, revenant finalement à la photo. 

La jeune femme lisait les noms d’abord silencieusement, puis à voix haute, le rire d’Ethan résonnant dans le hall. Il la reprit sur la prononciation, le nom doux aux sons flûtés sonnant tellement juste pour lui. Elle l’appela à son tour, émue de voir son expression changer en un sourire d’abord triste, puis soulagé, gardant les yeux clos pour ne pas croiser son regard. Eloise l’appela encore et encore, en chuchotant, de plus en plus proche de lui jusqu’à poser le livre et le serrer dans ses bras. Ethan lui avait rendu son étreinte en silence, chuchotant son nom en retour. C’était le plus beau cadeau qu’il pouvait lui faire. Le dernier fragment de son humanité passée. 

Elle le serra plus fort encore quand il lui souhaita bon anniversaire quelques secondes avant que sa montre ne sonne minuit. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment dans le hall, le temps qu’Ethan retrouve un semblant de contenance et qu’Eloise redescende de son nuage. La jeune femme avait mis fin à l’étreinte la première, cherchant ses yeux pour lui suggérer d’un signe de tête d’aller jouer avec un air de défi. Piqué au vif et soulagé d’avoir une excuse, il s’installa au piano en râlant, les sourcils froncés en relisant les partitions jaunies qu’il avait dû connaître par cœur dans une autre vie. Dans la lumière du jour naissant, assis côte à côte à jouer un morceau qu’ils ne connaissaient pas ou plus et à se lancer des piques sur leurs couacs respectifs, même le temps n’avait plus d’emprise sur eux. 

Mais il était épuisé et elle aussi, manquant de s’endormir à plusieurs reprises et seulement ramenés à eux par les fausses notes du piano. Il était temps de monter même si il devait s’arrêter sans finir l’Op. numéro 24. Eloise l’avait remercié pour son cadeau inestimable quand Ethan l’avait ramenée à sa chambre, pouffant de rire en applaudissant son imitation de Béliath. “Paris valait bien une messe, tu vaux bien huit symphonies pour m’avoir supporté.” En le regardant partir par sa porte entrebâillée, Eloise remarqua qu’elle n’avait jamais vu ses traits et ses épaules aussi détendus. Aucun cauchemar ne la réveilla ce jour-là, ni aucune crise ne le saisit malgré l’orage.

Eloise supportait de plus en plus de fermer sa porte sans verrou et ses cauchemars se faisaient plus diffus, les scènes se brouillant pour devenir des souvenirs bien plus agréables de notes de piano et de balades dans le village maintenant que les nuits s’étaient rallongées. L’ancienne Calice supportait à nouveau la musique festive tant qu’elle était loin, s’amusant de voir Ethan battre le rythme quand il rêvassait en l’attendant. L’envie de danser était de plus en plus présente. Elle voulait aller au Moondance avec lui et s’amuser. Ils dansaient souvent ensembles, riant aux éclats devant le manoir, Eloise réapprenant à accepter son corps et découvrant tout ce qu’elle avait pu rater dans son début de vie d’adulte. Les vieilles danses l’intéressaient, surtout quand ils les tournaient en ridicule. Des moments suspendus à deux, loin de tout, ses pas hésitants au début devenus assurés et fluides après trois ans d'entraînement. Et l’excuse de pouvoir se coller l’un à l’autre et de se regarder dans les yeux, sans jamais franchir le pas.

Parfois, quand la jeune femme se détendait dans son bain, elle se demandait quel effet sa morsure lui ferait en tant que vraie humaine et non Calice. Eloise en rêvait aussi parfois, se surprenant à fixer ses crocs quand il riait ou quand il l’entraînait plus profond dans la forêt pour marcher le long de la rivière et rejoindre la cabane où Ethan dormait pendant qu’elle reprenait contact avec le monde extérieur. Eloise faisait parfois exprès de tomber sur le chemin pour qu’il la rattrape, quelque chose qu’il savait pertinemment. Aussi Ethan en profitait pour la serrer dans ses bras, ne la laissant pas tomber une seule fois, appréciant quand elle se blottissait dans son étreinte avec un sourire mutin qu’il lui rendait naturellement. Elle avait failli l’embrasser plus d’une fois. Lui aussi. 

Ils s’étaient laissés surprendre cette fois, courant jusqu’au manoir pour déraper dans le hall, trempés, leurs vêtements collants chuintant à chacun de leurs mouvements. Ethan s’était ébouriffé les cheveux pour les recoiffer en arrière, Eloise les avait essorés dans une plante proche et essayait de retirer l’eau de sa robe pendant qu’il essorait sa chemise, se moquant l’un de l’autre comme ils adoraient désormais le faire, à menacer mutuellement de se dénoncer à Vladimir. 

Eloise s’était blottie contre lui pour avoir plus chaud, riant à sa remarque sur la chaleur inexistante d’un cadavre. Mais il était redevenu presque aussi humain qu’elle depuis le temps, et la jeune femme entendait son cœur battre aussi fort que le sien. Solide. Nerveux. Un moment de silence seulement troublé par leurs respirations, puis son torse vibra d’un rire impossible à contenir, un rire éraillé qu’elle n’avait jamais entendu, ni moqueur ni faux. Son vrai rire. Le cœur de la jeune femme se gonfla en l’entendant, se redressant pour coller impulsivement ses lèvres aux siennes. 

Une simple pression, douce, naturelle, spontanée. Un moment de flottement, puis son gant contre sa joue et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Plus nerveux. Eloise y répondait avec ferveur, tous ses rêves de ces dernières années la poussant à se raccrocher à lui, à presser sa nuque et à froisser sa chemise. Le bras autour de sa taille l’emprisonnait. L’ancienne Calice pouvait sentir ses crocs contre sa langue. Et un sentiment désagréable qu’elle essayait de réprimer en vain. Pitié non… elle était passée à autre chose. Elle avait le droit. Elle avait le droit d’être heureuse avec un autre… ! Le baiser pris fin brutalement, la laissant frustrée. Elle en avait tellement eu envie. Ils avaient tellement attendu pour être sûrs qu’Ivan ne la hantait plus. Et même après tant d’années, Eloise ne pouvait toujours pas… ! Il l’avait déjà relâchée, résigné, en comprenant la tourmente qui l’agitait, la regardant fuir dans sa salle de bain en claquant la porte. Il remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre sa cape et disparaître. Il avait quelqu’un à aller chercher. 

Tout le monde s’inquiétait de l’absence d’Ethan, impossible à traquer même pour Aaron sous sa forme de loup. Leur pisteur avait tout prévu et Eloise était la seule à savoir où il était parti, se réveillant le soir après leur baiser pour retrouver l’odeur distincte de son parfum dans sa salle de bain et un mot, “Je vais le retrouver.” qui faisait écho à ce qu’Eloise lui avait avoué il y a quelques semaines. Qu’elle aurait aimé revoir Ivan au moins une fois pour mettre les choses au clair et lui donner sa chance. 

La jeune femme s’était réfugiée dans la chambre d’Ethan grâce à son double des clés, se laissant couler contre la porte en bois en respirant profondément pour chasser son angoisse. Tout était toujours aussi bien rangé, pas un livre qui dépassait de la bibliothèque et sa vieille radio à sa place sur le bureau. Il avait même laissé son ancienne veste. Eloise la prit pour la mettre sur ses épaules et se laisser tomber sur le lit en soupirant, le poids de la veste et le parfum d’Ethan la rassurant. Comme elle aurait aimé qu’il soit là, de l’autre côté du lit …

Quelqu’un toqua à la porte, la faisant sursauter. Eloise s’était presque jetée dessus pour l’ouvrir, aussitôt déçue de voir Raphaël. La pauvre, vraiment mordue… Il était entré avec un léger signe de tête poli, cherchant le lit à tâtons pour s’y asseoir en l’invitant à faire de même. L’ancienne Calice s’était exécutée en se mordant la lèvre, espérant qu’il n’était pas là pour l’hypnotiser et lui faire avouer. Elle l’avait appelé certes, pour savoir si il était possible de discuter, mais le voir avant le coucher du soleil sans savoir si Vladimir lui avait donné un autre objectif lui laissait une impression étrange. Hésitante, elle avait du mal à trouver les mots. Lui non, à en juger par son sourire indulgent. 

\- Tu sais où est Ethan n’est-ce pas ?   
\- Il est parti trouver Ivan.   
\- Miss… je ne pense pas qu’il soit judicieux après tant de temps de le revoir…   
\- J’en ai besoin. Pour pouvoir rompre avec lui. Il ne m’a pas dit clairement que c’était fini, il faut que je le fasse si je veux pouvoir donner sa chance à Ethan.

Même si Eloise s’était faite à l’idée, même si Ethan le savait depuis quelques mois, c’était la première fois qu’elle prononçait ces mots pour quelqu’un d’autres qu’eux deux. Le silence se prolongea sans être inconfortable, seulement troublé par le bruissements de ses vêtements en soie. Il réfléchissait sûrement, tournant la tête pour lui faire face en posant sa main gantée sur les siennes crispées. La jeune femme n’avait même pas remarqué qu’elle triturait le bord de sa robe. 

\- Il faut savoir se détacher des fantômes de son passé pour aller de l’avant, mais en seras-tu seulement capable, une fois face à lui ? Face à eux deux ?  
\- Justement… Je sais comment je vais m’y prendre avec Ivan, mais c’est pour Ethan que… enfin… Je ne vais pas larguer l’un et me jeter au cou de l’autre…   
\- Si tu as besoin de conseils, il serait plus judicieux de faire appel à Béliath.   
\- J’ai besoin de conseils en sentiments Raphaël, pas en séduction.

Il sourit, surpris et touché par ses paroles. Elle lui sourit en retour, exposant ses craintes et ses espoirs. Tous leurs progrès. Le baiser, en se cachant le visage derrière un oreiller alors qu’il ne pouvait la voir. À quel point Eloise le voulait et se sentait prête, mais il y avait toujours cette non-rupture qui les empêchait tous les deux d’avancer, par culpabilité envers Ivan. Et comment faire pour Ethan, une fois qu’elle aurait quitté Ivan. L’ancienne Calice ne pouvait pas décemment se jeter à son cou après avoir quitté son ex mais hors de question de se priver plus longtemps. Raphaël l’écoutait avec attention, sa main gantée dans son dos pour qu’elle puisse se reposer contre lui en se confiant, hochant la tête en silence avant de parler d’une voix mesurée et claire, prenant pour la première fois parti. Il allait avoir besoin des autres pour ça, mais leur protégée était déjà rassurée. Il fallait juste mettre Ethan au courant. 

Les fêtes se suivaient et se ressemblaient au manoir. Eloise passait son temps dans sa chambre ou la bibliothèque au début, ne se sentant pas de revivre des souvenirs maintenant indésirables et préférant deviser avec Vladimir et Raphaël de l’attitude des trois autres, les deux autres vampires soutenant seulement l’hypnose en attendant que la liesse se tasse après s’être nourris. Ethan lui tenait depuis compagnie, se nourrissant au tout début pour pouvoir rester avec elle et danser devant le manoir, ne rentrant que quand c’était à son tour d’entrer en scène. 

Béliath avait retardé l’échéance, mais il allait devoir en organiser une très bientôt malgré l’absence d’Ethan. Après des jours d’hésitation, Eloise alla toquer à la porte de Béliath pour dire qu’elle voulait en être, les yeux dans les yeux, l’air volontaire et déterminé. La jeune femme l’adorait pour sa capacité à ne jamais être pris au dépourvu, se laissant reluquer de bas en haut et emmener pour se faire habiller une fois le soleil déclinant. Elle avait bien l’intention d’être aussi somptueuse que possible, un pressentiment tenace lui murmurant qu’ils seraient là tous les deux. 

Ses questions la faisaient soupirer alors qu’elle retirait une énième robe toujours dans le même style, cherchant à deviner où il la menait. Eloise savait bien qu’il y avait un thème cette fois, l’ayant tiré dans un vieux haut-de-forme poussiéreux sans avoir le droit de regarder. Petit à petit une idée du thème germait dans son esprit, désormais certaine en enfilant son coup de cœur qu’il venait de dénicher. La coupe vintage revisitée lui plaisait, appréciant la jupe aux genoux sage mais le dos et les bras nus qui l’étaient beaucoup moins, l’amplitude de mouvement définitivement bienvenue pour elle qui n’avait pas été dans un lieu bondé depuis longtemps. 

Eloise tourna sur elle-même pour apprécier la caresse du tissu sobre contre sa peau et le claquement de ses talons au sol, laissant Béliath lui faire faire un second tour en la couvrant de compliments. Son rire résonna dans le magasin presque vide, se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir pour qu’il puisse lui attacher quelques accessoires. La jeune femme aurait aimé que ce soit Ethan qui lui attache son collier, mais elle avait réussi à négocier de garder la montre qu’il lui avait réparée il y a de cela des années. Mission presque accomplie, le maquillage se fera au manoir.

La maîtresse de maison était divine. Béliath, un véritable artiste à sa façon, l’ayant transformée de jolie à remarquable en à peine quelques heures avec un maquillage discret mais efficace. “Je sais ce que je fais ma belle, laisse-toi aller.” avait-il minaudé. Force était de constater que Béliath n’avait pas menti. Eloise releva ses cheveux pour qu’il puisse lui accrocher son collier, répondant à son clin d’œil dans le miroir avec un sourire rayonnant. Elle se sentait déjà mieux depuis quelques fêtes et s’était mêlée aux personnes dans le hall, mais cette fois son objectif était d’atteindre le grand salon et d’y danser. Si possible au bras d’Ethan, mais allait-il seulement venir ? 

Béliath balaya ses doutes d’un soupir mélodramatique, ses belles paroles lui redonnant le peu de confiance qu’elle venait de perdre. La jeune femme était descendue à son bras, accueillant les invités en costumes et robes à pois, admirant avec une pointe d’envie les gants de presque toutes et se retenant de rire avec Béliath de certaines paires de lunettes plus que dépassées. Malgré tout Eloise le cherchait du regard, déçue à chaque fois qu’un invité aux cheveux trop pâles passait dans son champ de vision. Est-ce qu’il allait seulement venir ? 

Et soudain il était là, la laissant sans voix, attrapant son poignet pour la faire tourner et la serrer dans ses bras. C’était bien son parfum. C’était bien sa voix qui se moquait de sa coiffure. Elle se détacha de lui pour le regarder, refermant son veston en le fustigeant de ne pas savoir garder une tenue correcte exigée. Et pourtant Ethan était bien habillé pour une fois, charrié par Béliath qui essayait de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux blancs coiffés en arrière. Eloise lui tournait autour et en profitait sans se cacher, détaillant sa tenue tout juste correcte. 

Ses gants noirs tranchaient avec la peau découverte par sa chemise aux manches retroussées et ouverte de deux boutons, le reste caché par un veston rayé bleu turquoise qui se mariait bien à son pantalon de la même couleur. Même ses chaussures avaient l’air d’époque. La jeune femme se retrouva à nouveau dans ses bras, lui rendant son étreinte en embrassant le coin de sa mâchoire du bout des lèvres. Il lui avait manqué. Elle voulait l’embrasser, mais il y avait toujours cette barrière entre eux qui l’empêchait pleinement d’apprécier le moment.

Et soudain il était là. À serrer Aaron dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, Loïc derrière lui à discuter avec Vladimir. Ils avaient tellement changé. Ivan était plus sûr de lui, comme elle l’avait aperçu quand il était encore en vie. Loïc était moins austère et plus libéré malgré sa tenue stricte, totalement opposé à la chemise entrouverte d’Ivan et ses cheveux savamment ébouriffés. Ils étaient totalement dépareillés et pourtant parfaitement unis. Avec un pincement au cœur qu’elle ne pensait pas ressentir à nouveau, Eloise réalisait lentement qu’elle n’aurait jamais pu lui apporter la fermeté nécessaire pour qu’il se force à avancer. 

C’est sans ressentiment qu’elle s’approcha de Loïc pour l’attirer plus loin et discuter. Il était gêné. Qui ne le serait pas, vue la situation. La conversation lui était venue naturellement, le remerciant de s’être occupé d’Ivan pendant tout ce temps, de lui avoir permis de s’adapter pour devenir meilleur. L’ancienne Calice pouvait voir que tous les deux étaient libérés et leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde, quelque chose qui était juste à portée de main mais qu’elle ne pouvait avoir. Il restait une unique barrière entre Ethan et elle. Plus pour longtemps. 

Ivan avait tenté de l’esquiver, sûrement parce qu’il ne savait pas comment l’aborder. Ils s’étaient quittés sur un je t’aime et il me faudra du temps. Elle avait pleurer sur un arbre des heures avant qu’Ethan ne la ramène de force. Eloise s’était reconstruite d’abord seule, puis à six, puis à deux. En y repensant, tout le chemin qu’elle avait parcouru lui apparaissait clairement. Ils avaient tous les deux changé, ils ne pourraient jamais ravoir ce qu’ils avaient eu. Aucun des deux n’en avait envie. Il ne restait qu’à tourner la page. 

Seuls ou presque dans le hall, ils pouvaient entendre la musique dans le grand salon et les rires de ceux qui s’exerçaient au twist et les roucoulements des conquêtes de Béliath. Plus discret près de la bibliothèque, le récit animé de Loïc sur leur périple à travers une partie de l’Europe en apprenant à gérer l’un et l’autre leurs retrouvailles et leur nouvelle vie liés pour l’éternité. Au fil de la discussion avec Ivan, Eloise appris qu’il était correctement sevré désormais et que Loïc avait manifesté ses pouvoirs. 

Ils en avaient discuté et il comptait le transformer, pour leurs trois ans à nouveau ensembles. Ivan ne lui aurait jamais proposé, à elle, et il ne lui aurait jamais proposé. Eloise n’en avait plus la moindre envie, du moins pas avec lui. L’ancien couple avait fini aux abords de la forêt, sous l’arbre où elle avait pleuré. L’ancienne Calice lui avait aussi tout raconté, de sa crise de larmes à ce qu’il s’était passé dans le hall deux semaines auparavant. Il savait ce qu’elle allait lui dire, aussi essaya-t-il d’amener le sujet en premier. 

\- Eloise, je voulais te dire pour la dernière fois-  
\- C'est fini entre nous Ivan. Je suis passée à autre chose. Voila, c’est dit.   
\- Tu as vraiment passé trop de temps avec Ethan. C’est aussi ce que je voulais te dire.   
\- “Après l’automne, l’hiver” pour nous deux.   
\- Et chacun de notre côté. Ils doivent nous attendre.  
\- On devrait rentrer.

Ce n’était qu’une certitude mise en mots mais avec ce simple échange un poids les quitta tous les deux. Ils étaient libres de faire comme ils l’entendaient, avec celui qu’ils avaient choisis, sans cette fausse promesse entre eux. Ces trois années passées loin l’un de l’autre leur avait fait comprendre à quel point leur lien était artificiel, à quel point leurs propres peurs et espoirs l’avaient modulé pour lui donner cette trop grande force qui avait failli leur coûter la vie en enfumant leurs esprits. Ils avaient eu besoin d’être séparés, s’en rendaient-ils compte en rentrant au manoir.

Il s’était excusé pour tout sur le trajet. Pour la fenêtre, pour la porte, pour avoir failli lever la main contre elle dans la bibliothèque, pour avoir été aussi violent et égoïste. Il s’était déjà excusé auprès d’Ethan quand il les avait retrouvés à la sortie d’un bar. Eloise riait en le voyant se masser la mâchoire par réflexe. Ethan n’avait pas dû le louper. Heureusement qu’ils ne s’étaient jamais battus sérieusement quand ils étaient encore colocataires, même à deux Ethan les avait séché au sol. C’était grâce à lui et Loïc qu’il avait trouvé le courage de revenir et l’affronter. Il se serait bien passé du reste. Eloise pensa qu’il l’avait mérité, un peu, après onze ans. Mais elle n’était pas là pour recréer un conflit.

L’ancien couple était de retour au manoir, Loïc aussitôt aux côtés d’Ivan avec un sourire tendre en le grondant pendant qu’Ivan riait et l’embrassait pour se faire pardonner de son absence et de l’inquiétude causée. Oui, c’était exactement ce qu’il leur fallait à tous les deux. Aaron s’était rapproché d’elle, interrogateur, craignant peut-être qu’Eloise tombe sous le choc. Elle lui sourit en posant sa main sur son bras pour le rassurer, cherchant plutôt Ethan du regard. Il était évidemment avec Béliath entouré de filles. 

La jeune femme se rapprocha en esquivant avec autant de grâce possible les couples qui dansaient sur un vieux rock, tournant sur elle-même pour se retrouver à ses côtés avec un sourire amusé. Il l’avait naturellement saisie à la taille pour lui offrir un verre de son alcool préféré, trinquant au retour du sale gosse et de son buffet. La verve n’y était pas, une simple moquerie sans cette violence qu’Eloise lui avait connue. Il avoua être soulagé qu’Ivan se soit enfin adapté, croisant les bras le regard au loin en repensant à tout ce qui aurait pu être évité. C’était rare qu’Ethan soit aussi honnête mais elle savait à quel point sa présence et son départ l’avaient affecté. 

Eloise lui prit la main en cherchant son regard, attendant qu’il secoue la tête pour se sortir seul de ses souvenirs. Leurs verres finis, un deuxième pour se donner du courage et il l’entraîna sur la piste de danse pour oublier leurs états d’âme complexes. Elle ne voyait plus le temps passer, supportant la foule uniquement grâce à son étreinte, réapprenant à danser au milieu d’inconnus jusqu’à pouvoir se lâcher et s’amuser. Vivre. Ce conseil qu’il lui avait donné dans ce qui semblait une autre vie sur la place du village. 

La musique résonnait jusque dans ses os, riant avec lui des danseurs amateurs de twist bien qu’elle soit incapable de les suivre, en bord de piste avec l’espoir qu’une musique qui se prêtait au boogie-woogie résonne. Avec le nombre d’années passé à danser au Moondance, elle arrivait encore à être impressionnée par la fluidité des mouvements d’Ethan qui débordait d’énergie dans son élément. Avec les presque trois ans qu’ils avaient passé ensembles à danser, Eloise aussi avait gagné en muscles, endurance et souplesse. Le twist se finissait tout juste. Il l’avait entraînée avec un regard pétillant d’anticipation. Pire qu’un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons. 

Ils étaient au centre de la piste, entourés par les couples de danseurs plus amateurs qu’eux mais déjà perdus dans leur petit monde, riant et se tournant en ridicule pour le plus grand bonheur des spectateurs. Elle n’avait aucun scrupule à lui claquer les fesses pour le figer de surprise tout comme il n’en avait aucun à la saisir pour un porté surprise et la faire hurler de rire. Il n’y avait presque plus qu’eux, s’arrêtant ensembles les yeux dans les yeux, rayonnants. Eloise comprenait enfin pourquoi Béliath lui avait cherché des robes adaptées à l’époque et à la danse, le chapeau était sûrement rempli de ce thème quand elle avait choisi. 

Assise sur une des tables pour se déshydrater, elle regardait Ethan de haut, se penchant pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux et souffler pour les ébouriffer comme il aimait tant lui faire. L’entendre râler lui avait manqué aussi, et Eloise ne se privait pas de rire à gorge déployée sous l’effet de la fête, de l’alcool et de l’euphorie. L’hypnose des vampires n’avait aucun effet grâce à son passé de Calice, mais c’était comme si il l’envoûtait. Ou était-ce l’inverse, à en juger par son regard plus doux que jamais ?

La soirée se finissait en beauté. Sans drame, sans meurtre, les invités partant par petits groupes et encadrés par les autres vampires. Ivan et Loïc étaient déjà partis en promettant de donner des nouvelles plus souvent, ce qui ravissait Vladimir et Aaron. De vrais parents, jaugeait-elle en grimaçant de douleur. Sa coiffure était trop compliquée et les épingles cruellement bien placées. Un discret toc toc à sa porte ouverte et Ethan apparut dans le miroir, déjà changé pour une tenue plus confortable. L’odeur de cèdre lui avait manquée. Eloise le laissa s’occuper de défaire adroitement toutes les épingles de sa coiffure jusqu’à ce que ses cheveux cascadent sur ses épaules dénudées, discutant à mi-voix de ces deux dernières semaines. Un baiser au sommet de son crâne et la jeune femme se détendait en s’appuyant contre lui, appréciant de sentir ses bras l’enlacer. Solide. Nerveux. 

Elle ramena ses cheveux sur le côté, le regardant de ses yeux mi-clos s’abaisser pour pouvoir embrasser sa tempe, son cou, son épaule, ses yeux bleus la fixant dans le miroir comme pour demander une permission silencieuse. Eloise hocha la tête une fois, frissonnant en sentant ses lèvres aussi proches de sa jugulaire, ses bras qui enserraient sa taille pour la plaquer contre lui et soudain. Une chute et son contraire. Une chaleur réconfortante et un froid vivifiant. 

Eloise tremblait en restant figée, le poison qui se répandait dans ses veines un délicieux supplice. Un gémissement lascif s’échappa de ses lèvres, l’entendant comme si il provenait de quelqu’un d’autre. Elle se serait effondrée sans son étreinte, haletante et retrouvant brutalement la réalité quand il retira ses crocs de sa chair, lapant le peu de sang qui perlait avant d’embrasser sa peau humide et de souffler dessus en tremblant. Pas la moindre goutte ne perlait de ses lèvres, la blessure déjà cicatrisée. Lui aussi tremblait. 

L’ancienne Calice ne l’avait pas cru à l’époque quand il lui avait proposé de s’amuser avec un vrai vampire. Elle ne regrettait pas d’avoir refusé à l’époque, il leur avait fallu trois ans pour en arriver à cet équilibre. Eloise était libre de l’aimer comme elle le voulait désormais. Il était libre de l’embrasser et de la serrer dans ses bras, de l’entraîner avec lui en forêt et de monter sur le toit pour regarder les étoiles en buvant. Leurs doigts s’étaient entrelacés pendant qu’ils s’embrassaient. C’était la première fois qu’il ne portait pas ses gants. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle, front contre front, la tempête apaisée au fonds de leurs yeux. Un rictus doux qu’elle ne lui avait jamais connu aux lèvres. La jeune femme essuya une trace de gloss laissée au coin de ses lèvres en se retenant de rire. C’était comme si ils avaient toujours été ensembles, mais qu’ils étaient enfin autorisés à l’être pleinement.

Ethan était déjà parti se coucher, fatigué par deux semaines de traque et la fête de ce soir, lui laissant tout le temps de se démaquiller et de laver les dernières traces des festivités. La vision de leurs deux brosse à dents dans le même pot la confortant dans sa décision. Eloise passa devant la porte de sa chambre sans y entrer, saluant Aaron et Béliath qui allaient se coucher. Ils n’étaient même pas surpris de la voir entrer dans la chambre d’Ethan sans toquer, Béliath sifflant discrètement une fois qu’elle eut refermé la porte. Il avait dû gagner son pari.

\- Tu peux laisser la porte ouverte.   
\- C’est plus la peine. 

Eloise tourna le verrou sans la moindre crainte, restant contre la porte en bois pour le regarder lutter contre le sommeil, attendrie de l’entendre râler pour qu’elle vienne le rejoindre. Blottie dans son étreinte pour s’endormir, bercée par sa respiration en quatre temps, elle n’arrivait pas encore à réaliser pleinement. Il lui faudrait bien demain, après-demain, … Ils avaient l’éternité devant eux désormais. Ils se l’étaient promis.

**Author's Note:**

> Beaucoup trop de headcanons ont été disséminés. Oui j'ai écouté Loyalty de Mandobrony en écrivant, ainsi que Find Me d'Aviators. Oui la salle de bain des garçons a un vrai design, les vrais savent. Oui, cet OS est beaucoup trop long.


End file.
